Beauty within the Beast/Fanfiction
>> EAH << “Raven, this is about to get serious”, headmaster Grimm said in a deep voice. “You should, no, you MUST readopt the path to your destiny or you cease to exist” Raven looked at him and rolled her eyes. “You are telling me this for ages now and I’m still here, am I?” Grimm nodded. “But that doesn’t mean you won’t disappear, what will definitely happen if you go on being such a pigheaded rebel. It lays in my responsibility to guide you the right path.” Raven stood up from the chair she was sitting on. “I think I’m old enough to choose my path myself. “ Then she turned to leave. “Adele Beast.” “Err…sorry what?” the young not so evil evil princess turned towards the headmaster again. “Two years ago when my brother led Ever After High there was a young princess who had the same idea of not following her destiny but her own path. Other than me my brother was too clement and did nothing against it and – poof – she disappeared one day. And so will you. That it hasn’t happened so far means that it’s not too late. Think about it, Raven.” The girl replied nothing but silence before she left the office with her sight lowered. “Well, it seems the story is true.” Blondie is scrolling through a few articles about the missing damsel in her iMirror, not making Raven any good hopes. “She disappeared on the beginning of her legacy year and wasn’t seen ever since”, she added. “Great. That’s totally what I wanted to hear.” Raven sighted deeply. “Cheer up, Raven. It says she disappeared, not that she stopped existing. I bet she is somewhere save living her chosen happily ever after!” Madeline jumped in and smiled encouraging. “Well then…we have to find her, just to be sure!” Dexter appeared from behind and made everyone twitch with shock. “What? I don’t want you to disappear as well, Raven…” he added blushing. “Well…that’s nice. But how do we find someone who wasn’t found for two years?” Dexter sat down next to Blondie. “Investigating. Blondie, you’ll find out more about our damsel in distress on the internet and the rest of us will split and look around at school for indications!” << MH >> Meanwhile at a different universe a bus arrived in front of a huge school building written the word “Monster High” on a board right above it. “Konnichi wa! Welcome at Monster High~” Béatrice happily welcomed the exchange students from Asia. “Ah Konnichi wa. Are you BJ-Sama? I am Kaoru” While the Ghouls and Manster introducing themselves to one another the Oni Twins get off the bus last. “Okay all, please follow me to class” Demise claimed when the bus drove away. “Great. Different country same muck.” Aoi mumbled in Japanese. “Cut it out, we’ve just arrived. Besides, we aren’t here for holiday. I’ve told you a hundred times”, Akai replied and followed the others inside the school building. The blue Oni stayed for a while, watching the others disappear inside the building. “Pfff, I know”, he mumbled to himself again and then wanted to follow, but something got in his way. “Oh no…what the heck are YOU doing here? … ah well. I guess I have to tell Nii-San. Just wait and DON’T cause trouble. This is a great opportunity for your lordling so don’t mess it up, alright?” Then he ran after the mob and inside Monster High. “Nii-San, nii-san”, he loudly interrupted a speech of headmistress Bloodgood who looked at the Onis with a grim sight. “Gomen Nasai, I’m sorry for my lump of brother.” Akai bowed and pulled Aoi to him. “Behave”, he then fizzled. “Yes…sorry but…we had a stowaway. Somehow Hikage came along. She’s outside.” Akai widened his eyes. “What…how…why…” His brother shrugged. “Damn…” Akai raised his hand. “I’m very sorry Bloodgood-Sama. My brother isn’t feeling good. Motion sickness. I’ll accompany him outside to the fresh air.” “Wha- why are you pulling me into it?” Aoi protested in Japanese again to make sure that only his brother will understand. “Just COME” Then he was pulled outside the room and back outside the building. “Okay, where is she?” the twins were looking around the school area but nothing. The red Oni sighted and looked into the sky which was covered by dark clouds. “It’s too dark for her to be here. Let’s go back inside before it starts raining.” And so they did. After the ‘welcoming ceremony’ what was mainly the headmistress speaking to the newcomers about the school rules, the Oni twins went through the hallway and classrooms to find Hikage. Given the fact that she has the ability to hide in shadows – because she is nothing more than that, a shadow of a cat – it was kind of a hard thing to do. Monster High is everything but bright. There were dozens of shadows. “That’s nonsense, Nii-san. You know we won’t find her if she doesn’t want to be found.” The addressee sighted and was just about to agree, when a bloodcurdling scream was heard, coming from the girls lockers. The twins looked at each other then ran right to where the scream came from. It was Demise who screamed. She sat on the floor and was scared to death. Aoi was just about to ask the girl what’s wrong but her boyfriend was faster. “What happened? Why are you sitting down there?” “Ian! I’ve just opened my locker and then there was that…shadow thingy and made me jump out of my skin. It came out of nowhere!” Ian helped Demise back on her feet. “What are you talking about? Are you daydreaming again?” “Err…sorry for interrupting. I think I can explain that” Akai just jumped in and was now looked at by Demise and Ian confusedly. “I brought my pet with me and she broke free. I’m sorry she scared you, I bet that wasn’t her intend at all..” “Oh.. alright. But pets aren’t allowed here. If Bloodgood finds out, you’re in big trouble” Demise explained. Akai nodded. “I know, that’s why you have to tell me where she went, so I can catch her and bring her back to my host’s house.” The small girl pointed the way and left with her boyfriend just in the other direction. “She is cute, isn’t she? That Incubus-Dude sure is a lucky monster…” Aoi, who stood a bit offside until now, started to gush. “Aoi, focus! We have to find Hikage or we can fly right back to Shibooya. Now you go that way and look for her, I will investigate the ambit. Maybe she is still here somewhere…” Aoi rolled his eyes. “Gosh, why me?” “Because shut up and go already!” The blue Oni left grumbling and Akai started to look around. The first thing he noticed was a book lying on the floor right in front of him. He could swear it didn’t a few seconds ago. He leaned down to pick it up. “Beauty and the Beast. A fairy tale? Maybe the Ghoul from before dropped it..” he thought and put it in his school bag when he heard a meow and turned to it. “Hikage, there you are!” Akai only was able to see two red glowing eyes in a shady corner of the room. “You shouldn’t even be here, but I’m so glad, I’ve found you. Even thou you caused a lot of problems…” The cat meowed again and stepped out from the shadow but only a few steps. “Don’t look at me like that. You need to go back to Wolf’s or I’ll get problems.” Hikage meowed again and turned her head a bit. “Don’t look at me like that you can’t…okay…I give up. But stay inside the shadows and don’t scare others again, alright? I will come for you when I’m done here…” The cat meowed a last time, nestled to him and then simply disappeared. “Nii-San, I couldn’t find her anywhere…” Aoi was back from his investigation. “It’s alright. I’ve found her. I apologize for my behavior earlier. I just…” Aoi smiled. “It’s okay. I know all this is a great opportunity for you and you don’t want to mess things up. But you should relax a bit. You’re one of the best students of Yokai High so no worries, okay?” >> EAH << “Okay, so anything new?” Dexter asked everybody who gathered around. “Indeed.” Blondie answered. “I just found out that she …” The screen on her iMirror was loading and when it finished, the blonde girl widened her eyes. “She inhabited the room where Cupid and I are in now…” “Great. Very well done Blondie. Then let’s go there and check it up!” Dexter said with enthusiasm. “Dexter… I really am grateful for your euphoria but we are hunting a phantom. Don’t you think either Blondie or Cupid may have told someone if there was something weird about their room?” Raven asked. “I have to agree with Raven here. I’m in that room for so long now, I know every spot just right” Dexter sighted. “So you want to give up Raven? What will you do? Become the evil queen everyone wants you to be or risk to cease to exist forever? Because if the last thing would happen I would rather prefer an evil Raven then a nonexistent. “Raven laid her head on the table and crossed her arms above it. “Don’t know…”, she answered desperate. “Well I will go to Blondies room and continue our investigation. Who is with me?!” “Count me in!” Madeline replied with the same enthusiasm. “Then let’s go!” Blondie elevated quickly when both Dexter and Madeline went off to her room. “Wait, what are you going to do? If the room will be a mess afterwards you’ll get a huge problem called Blondie Lockes. You got that just right?!” She followed them loudly protesting and Raven was left behind. Cupid was just about to leave her room when the door was opened just before she was able to. When she saw Dexter, her eyes widened and her heart started to rush. “D-Dexter what are you doing here?” “Cupid, I’m on a quest to save a damsel in distress and I need to investigate this room!” “Wha- a damsel in distress? What are you talking about?” She looked after him and Madeline who followed him and was noticed by Cupid but now. He started moving cupboards around and knocked off the walls on several spots. “Madeline, what’s going on?” “Oh nothing to craze about. It’s just that Raven cease to exist story again. You know – POOF and so on.” Cupid started laughing. “That won’t happen, you two know that, right? Everything is fine. Headmaster Grimm is just exaggerating.” “Cupid, I bet you don’t know the story of Adele Beast?” Cupid laid her forefinger on her Lip and started thinking. “No…should I?” “Well. Adele Beast is said to be ceased to exist. Two years ago she decided to take the path Raven is about to go and she disappeared. I am trying to find her and I’m looking for evidence that she still exists. This was her room.” Cupid listened carefully. “What? How could you say that’s nothing to craze about?!” “Stop it, Cupid, stop them!” Blondie finally arrived at her room as well. She was stumbling inside with closed eyes and her hands wagging. “Daring came in my way…can’t… see… anything…“ Cupid put her hand on Blondies shoulder. “You’re too late. The mess is already done. But it’s okay. We’ll clean the room as soon as we’ve found what we are looking for!” “So, you are going to help us?” Dexter asked expectant. “Of course, Raven is my friend. We have to clear this howsoever. What have you found out so far?” Cupid looked around the others. “Not much. We’ve asked the upper grades about Adele but none of them remembered. The only thing Blondie was able to find out is, that she existed and that this is her former room. So now we are looking for some-“ “Found it!” Madeline interrupted Dexter’s explanation and pointed to the hole in the wooden floor, holding a piece of it in the other hand. “A secret compartment! Did you know about it?” the pink haired girl asked her roommate. “Eh..no? Never noticed it…” “And? Is there something in it?” Dexter looked to Maddie who reached in the hole to pick up a paper ball. “Nah…only rubbish…” She said and then threw it in the next bin. “NO! Are you mad? Maybe that’s the evidence we were looking for?!” Dexter yelled and took it out the bin again. “Well duh!” Madeline replied and folded her arms while Dexter unfolded the sheet of paper. On it, there was an oval drawn with the initials “M. H.” in it. “M. H? What does that stand for?” “Mhh…M. H. … Mad Hatter! It’s addressed to my father” Madeline shouted. “That wouldn’t make any sense, Maddie. It must stand for something else. But for what?” Cupid looked closely on the initials while Dexter was talking. “Monster High!” she suddenly squalled. “Monster what now?” “Monster High! The school I attended before I came here. But wait…that’s impossible…isn’t it?” Dexter looked at Cupid. “Impossible? How could it be impossible, when you are here as well?” “Well, that is actually not as easy as it sounds. Monster High is not that easy to reach from here…or the other way round.” “Blablablabla. Stop talking in riddles. Tell us how you got here then” Maddie looked at Cupid. “Monster High is actually in a different universe. I’ve found a magic mirror that led me here. I had no Idea there was another one that leads back. Thought it was a one-way.” “So then, what we are looking for is a magic mirror?” Dexter asked and Cupid nodded. “Exactly.” “Great. It’s not like we have dozens of them here…” Maddie grumbled. << MH >> “This is so boring…”, the blue Oni moaned. “You are looking at this book for a solid hour now.” “And?” Akai replied capitalized on the book he was reading with big interest. “Let us do something exciting. Please, Nii-San.” Akai sighted theatrically. “Look, you don’t need me to do something. Just go outside. The rain stopped. Play casketball with the others or whatever but let me read this book in peace!” “But…” Aoi lowered his head pouting and pointed his forefingers together. “My English is so bad. They will laugh at me…” The red Oni looked up from his book. “Then practice. That’s what you here for anyway. Go ask Kaoru for help if you think you aren’t able to handle it alone but LET.ME.READ.IN.PEACE.” He really sounded nerved so Aoi turned around mumbling something like: “Aren’t you too old for fairy tales anyway?” when he left. Akai turned back to his book, reading the last few sentences on the page he was on after he turned it and looked baffled on an empty page. He looked further but every following page was empty. “How curious…” he babbled and closed the book. “Excuse me? I think that’s mine…” Demise suddenly stood next to him and the Oni looked up. “What? Oh, the book. Yes. You’ve lost it back then. I swear I wanted to give it back but I thought it wouldn’t harm anyone if I read it first.” He gave back the book and Demise sat down next to him. “You like fairy tales?” she asked silently. “Well, to be honest, it was the first one I read” he admitted. “Did you like it?” “Uhm… hard to say. There is no ending…” Demise widened her eyes and opened the book immediately just to find out, that Akai was right. “Oh no…” Confusion now was seen in Akais eyes. “What’s the matter?” “That’s not good…not good at all” Demise turned around to Akai. “Kiss me!” Now the Oni widened his eyes shocked. “What?!” “You need to kiss me!” “But your boyfriend is watch-“ the very next moment he was pulled to Demise and kissed. “ENOUGH!” Ian was at them so fast; none of them did see him coming. The Ghoul let go of the Oni and looked at her hands disappointed while Akai had a hard time explaining things to Ian. “S-she kissed me bro, didn’t you see that?” Of course he did but still he was focusing his anger on Akai. “You should go back where you came from, ghoulfriend stealing bastard!” he replied in rage and was just about to punch him, when Demise stood up and stopped him, using her hands to keep them separated. Her left bone hand however was touching Ian’s chest and he immediately fell asleep. Demise seemed rather shocked, as if she didn’t knew about this ability of hers until now. “W-what have I done…?” she mumbled trembling and ran away. Akai looked after her and noticed a shadowy aura surrounding her. By now, the only thing what was on his mind was “what the heck did just happen?” He looked over to the sleeping Incubus, thought a few seconds, then laid his hand on his shoulders and tried to wake him up. After a few minutes he actually was successful. “W-what did just happen…” Ian mumbled sleepy. “Well, actually I thought you could tell me.” It only took a few seconds for Ian to remember and when he did he elevated quickly ready to go on where he was interrupted earlier. “Why are you mad at me? You’ve watched the whole situation. You know she kissed me!” Ian’s clenched, trembling fists unfasten and he dipped his head. “I know…” He sat back down. “She is acting weird since the accident at the lockers. She was only talking about you ever since and it was really weird because it seems she knows everything about you…” Akai raised his eyebrow. “Okay that’s really weird because I can assure you that I don’t know her at all. That’s why I was all like ‘WHAT?’ when she told me to kiss her. There is really something strange going on…” Akai looked down and noticed the book on the bench next to him, where Demise was sitting a few moments ago. He picked it up and opened it again. “She’s acting like she’s somebody else. As if she’s possessed or something” And while Ian was speaking, the exact same words appeared on the formally blank page. He didn’t need a second to understand what was going on. “It’s the beast” he said. “What?” The Incubus looked at Akai addled. “Hikage is the beast….and now she is Demise” “What the heck are you talking about?!” Akai throws the book on the table, right in front of Ian. “Beauty and the Beast?” Ian asked even more confused. “It’s about a Ghoul that was so afraid that she could be turned into a monster harming those she loves, that she decided to go where all monsters are going to live among her kind. But when she arrived, she became only a shadow of her biggest fear and because of being only a shadow she was even unable to go back” He explained to Ian. “Well, and? I mean what does all this has to do with MY Ghoulfriend?” “Open the book on the last few pages” Akai prompted and so he did; now seeing as well that the pages are just about to fill themselves with words that previously were said. “Wow! How is this even possible?” Akai shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, but I’m sure this fairy tale is happening right now and we are a part of it.” Ian looked again inside the book. “Didn’t you say the beast was unable to return because she was only a shadow?” Ian asked inquiring. “Yes, that’s right.” “But the book is saying that she is about to return home” the lines were just appearing so he had to wait for them to go on. “Even though…it would….destroy the body of her host” Ian rose quickly. “WHAT? NO! We have to stop her!” Akai was alarmed as well. “Does it say where we can find her?!” The Incubus looked at the lines over and over again but there was no evidence where the possessed Demise could actually be… >> EAH << “That’s everything?” Dexter and his ‘investigation team’ were standing around a table. On it there was the hand mirror with the initials M. H. on its decoration they’ve found. “I don’t think that anyone could pass through this tiny mirror…except for descendants of Alice maybe…” Maddie said. “Plus, it looks like a regular mirror” Blondie added. “Mhh…let me check this” Cupid took the mirror and looked in it. She saw her own face, like she would in every regular mirror. Then she touched it and her mirror image started to create a stir. When the mirror eventually stopped to move, Cupids image was vanished. Instead there was the Image of another big mirror standing in a huge but dark room. “That’s it!” She yelled. “That’s the mirror which brought me here!” The others lined up behind Cupid so they could see it themselves. “So now we are seeing a mirror inside a mirror. How dull” While Madeline was talking, the view moved. Now they were able to see a Girl with a bone hand and a bone leg standing in front of the big mirror. “Who’s that?” Dexter asked. “Don’t know. But it looks like a student from Monster High” Cupid replied. “She looks weird if you ask me…” Blondie added awed. “It seems she is about to enter it…” << MH >> “DON’T!” Akai and Ian were finally able to locate Demises position. The Ghoul turned around. “Akai...Ian…” she mumbled. “I… I am so sorry. I messed things up. I need to go back to where I belong…” she expounded herself ruefully. “But…you can’t…” “Why not? I finally got the body I required…” Akai came closer, slowly. “Yes but…have you thought about what will happen to Demise if you go back using her body? And, what is even more important…have you thought about what I should do without you?” The red Oni now is standing next to Demise and is looking down to her. She looked up. “What…?” she asked whit a soft voice. “I know everything…” Akai laid his hands on Demises shoulders leaned forward and kissed Demise gently and she replied after a view seconds. Ian who was watching the whole situation turned away, biting his lower lip. Although he knew this wasn’t her beloved Demise kissing another guy it felt alike and he hardly could stand it. After the kiss was loosened Demise was involved in shadows running out of her body rapidly. When all the shadows had left her body, she passed out landing right in Akai’s arms. “Demise!” Ian screamed, ran to her and Akai, who handed her over gently. Then the red Oni looked at the shadows who first assumed the form of Hikage, his pet cat, but then evolving to a pretty Ghoul of flesh and blood with beautiful blonde hair, brown gleaming fur and remarkable Horns on her forehead. She looked at herself in the mirror. “Oh no…”, she said, laying her Hands on her cheeks. “It…it didn’t work at all…” she mumbled, when Akai came from behind, laying his hands on her shoulders. “What are you talking about? You’re beautiful…” he said softly. She turned around and looked up to the Oni. “But…I’m a monster! The Kiss should make me normal again, but look at me!” Akai smiled and laid one of his Hands on the Ghouls cheek. “Looks totally normal for me” he replied and kissed her again. Meanwhile Demise came around, blinking right in the eyes of her beloved. “Ian? What happened?” she asked dizzy. Ian smiled at her. “Nothing important. I’m so glad you’re back…” Then he hugged her and held her close. >> EAH << “Have you just seen that?” Cupid said dreaming. “How romantic” Dexter nodded. “I really don’t want to ruin the atmosphere but isn’t that beast our missing damsel?” he asked. “Adele Beast. Beast! Oh my god I think you are right!” Maddie jumped like a maniac and clapped her hands. “So she didn’t cease to exist. We have to tell Raven!” Dexter took the mirror right out of Cupids hands and ran away looking for Raven. “Dexter, WAIT!” Cupid yelled after him and followed. So did the rest. They found her sitting on the stairs in front of the school building. She looked very frustrated had her legs close to her chest and her arms folded around them. “Raven! We’ve found something you have to take a look at!” Dexter held the mirror in front of Raven. She looked up and took it in hand. When she looked at it, she only saw her mirror image. “And…?” She asked quietly. “Don’t you see her? It’s Adele Beast! She isn’t ceased to exist!” “Well…all I see actually is myself in a mirror.” “What?” Dexter took back the mirror and looked at it irritated when he found out Raven was right. “Cupid, the mirror is broken!” he screams alarmed and showed it to the girl. She once again touched the reflecting glass and made the scenario appear once again. “There you go.” Dexter took a scrutinizing look at it and when he saw Adele and Akai in it again, he showed it to Raven. “This is her. This is Adele Beast. Our damsel in distress!” Raven looked closely. << MH >> Adele sighted and stopped kissing Akai. “I’m so sorry” she assured again, also addressing Ian and Demise. “I didn’t want to do any harm but in my desperation I did…” “It’s okay. Everything is fine now, so don’t worry.” Adele wagged her head. “No. I think nothing is fine until I return. I have to. People might miss me. My family, my friends…” She turned back to the huge mirror and touched its surface. When she did, it started to become all blurred. “But… what about me? You can’t go, I love you!” Akai protested and made Adele smile happily. “I love you too. But… I have to fix things at home as well”, she explained. Akai sighted. “Will you come back?” “I promise” she responded. “Okay then…maybe you might need this at home.” Akai pulled out the book he was carrying with him in his school bag. “The pages are full now…” Adele opened the book and scrolled too the last pages. Then she smiled happily and looked back up to Akai. “Thank you so much. Please, wait for me.” The Oni nodded and took a step backwards. “I will…” Then he watched Adele disappear through the mirror. >> EAH << After she returned to Ever After High Adele first took a look in a mirror. But even now that she left the universe of the monsters she remained a beast. Although she couldn’t understand why, she seemed very okay with that but she feels so sad about leaving Akai behind, that she wanted to cry. So she hid her face behind her hands. “Hey, Adele?” A feminine voice was saying her name softly and she looked up. There was a mob of students smiling at her. “We are so glad you are back” One of them was saying. “Here, take this.” Cupid was holding the mirror and gave it to the returned damsel. “If you touch it, you will be able to see your beloved”, she promised. Adele looked at her and then touched the mirror to see Cupid wasn’t lying. She saw Akai standing in front of the mirror staring at it, just like he did when she went through. She couldn’t handle her emotion and started to cry. “Hey…don’t cry. We’re so happy you’re back home. “ Adele was chocked up and tried to smile. “Thank you so much. But…what about him?” Cupid smiled. “Ah, don’t worry. I know just what to do about that.” Then she winked at her and noticed the book in her other hand. “May I take a look at this?” Adele looked down to the book in her hand and nodded. “Sure” Then she handed it over. The pink haired looked through the pages and smiled brightly. “You have to show this to the headmaster. He won’t believe it if you don’t” “Uhm…okay.” “But first I have to show it to Raven. She would LOVE to read it.” After that great reunion Adele Beast had proven to everyone that she was able to rewrite her destiny. She encouraged the other rebels but warned them as well: “Running away from your destiny makes it worse. I’ve learned the hard way. But it is NOT impossible to rewrite it.” Everybody was celebrating her. She was the number one topic at Ever After High. She moved in a new room and started to recap the past two years she was missing. Every afternoon she took a look in her mirror to see her beloved through it and sure enough, with the help of Chariclo Arganthone Cupid she was even able to communicate with him via the mirror. And so their happily ever after began… The End Category:Bigrika's Stories Category:Fanfiction